The Elf with Wings
by Ponella
Summary: Story I wrote two years ago, but I had to rewrite it coz the harddrive had a meltdown... Rated K for the mild violence later on in the story....
1. Gravity

**Chapter One - Gravity**

"_Emma_, are you _sure _you wanna do this?" said Rainbeth, holding onto the key "I'm okay" said Emmalisa. "Okay…" said Rainbeth "We have lift-off!" said Sunshine. Rainbeth looked at her in her don't-interrupt-me look. "Sorry-" said Sunshine "-We couldn't resist" finished Sunlight "Emma, why do you wanna fly?" said Sunlight "Especially on a _Giant Paper-Plane_!" said Sunshine "My Grandma always said you don't have to be a fairy to fly..." said Emmalisa "Let's do this!" said Sunshine "Euston, we have lift-off, _bshhhhh,_" said Sunlight "I always wanted to say that!" Emmalisa immediately shot up; she couldn't feel anything other than when her plane touched the ground. "'_KNEW it wouldn't work!_" said Olga, coming into the garden "I think we need a better Lift-Off Point" said Emmalisa "Your mum won't let us use any other things from the house!" said Rainbeth "Well... I dunno... Attic Treasure Hunt?" said Emmalisa "Yeah!" chorused Sunshine and Sunlight. They ran up the ladder into the attic. It was very dark so Emmalisa lit a match. "_Whoa_, look at all these papers!" said Rainbeth "My Granny loved to make maps" said Emmalisa. "Look at _this!_" said Olga, holding up a Yellowing Piece of Paper. It read:

_To my Dearest Granddaughters and their Friends,_

_My journey to Rainbowniah will stop if I should die before it is completed, and my last wish is that all of you continue my journey, and I hope you finish it. This letter means allot, and it means that now Rainbowniah may be in grave danger from the Evillians, an Evil Society controlled by the most Evil Evillian of them all, The Black Fire Queen. She will not stop until all of her Enemies 'seize to exist', that is why you must finish this Quest. There is a MagiX more powerful than anything else: You're Heart. It is said that The Black Fire Queen has no heart, and a heart is the most magical thing a person can posses, a pure heart. Read this letter and know I'll always be with you._

_Signed,_

_Emily Starlight Hemphney._

Emmalisa couldn't believe it; _Proof_ that her Grandma had lived a life as interesting as this "What's _Rainbowniah?_" said Olga. "It… It must be a place…" said Emmalisa, still lost in thought. When she was little her Grandma had always said "_Do not stop, do not fear, Rainbow-Water is always near... Actually, Rainbow-Water is also like Liquid Silver._" and Emmalisa stood by that "_Gravity _is the thing that's pulling it down," said Olga "You'll never get it up in the air!" "I know we have to go on her quest, but _how on earth do we get to Rainbowniah?_" said Emma "Maybe follow the map-slash-instructions?" said Rainbeth, pointing bellow the writing at a map and instructions.

**A/N:** Ooh, what have my OC's gotten themselves into? –shrugs- I haven't really thought about it... Oh, most – or all – characters in this fanfic are owned by me, and were created 2 or 3 years ago when I was bored in a Literacy Class at school. I really didn't know I'd end up writing this! I didn't even know if I'd ever find a website that would accept all my work, and accept it instantly, but I guess that's why I go on Google! I thank for just accepting my stories when no-one else would. Actually, it was because I was getting tired of browsing the web for a fanfic website that accepted my stories, but now I don't know what I would do without ya! I'd probably be forced to put my fanfics in my fanart-central gallery (I'm Ponella there too, look me up!), and I really HATE how my fanfics come out in my FAC gallery. Yeah, I'm rambling on and on again, aren't I? I'm only on my PC right now coz my Mum has got control of the TV like she has every night, and she's watching '_Brittan from Above_' –groans- I really don't know where I went off geography shows, coz I've always loved geography! Right now I like those surgery-ish shows like '_Embarrassing Illnesses_' and any other shows I can find with some surgery in like '_10 years younger_' and I am not afraid of blood. Its organs (not the musical kind, the _inside your body_ kind) that scare me! Also, I like surgery shows coz I love science and science shows and Sci-Fi shows... I'm gonna stop now!


	2. Rainbowniah

**Chapter Two – Rainbowniah.**

"First in the list is… the MagiX Portal?" said Olga, scanning the letter/map closely. Suddenly, to their surprise, a big, sparkly portal opened up. "Off to Rainbowniah-- HEY!" said Olga, Emmalisa suddenly dragging her away from the portal. "Maybe it's a trick! And besides; oldest first! Oh, and give me the map; who knows what will happen to it if it's with you!" said Emmalisa, taking the map and waving in through the portal to see if it was safe. "All clear" she said after about five minutes. They all went through the portal…

* * *

"Ouch!" said Rainbeth, as they all tumbled out. They got up, and found that they were standing in a dull, slightly negative meadow. "What happened here?" said Sunshine. "Evillians, probably, I bet they took over when they had the chance…" said Emmalisa. "They must've been through here, coz all the flowers are dead and black, and only _**Evil **_MagiX can do _that _to flowers" said Olga, scanning the entire meadow for any guards. "Look! Intruders!" said someone in a deafening screech, and six or seven goblins emerged out of nowhere. "GOBLINS!!" squealed Olga, backing away silently.

* * *

"Look what we have here; Two Elf-Girls, and three Ponies!" said the goblin that had found them "You Five get to the queen!" he added, grinning an evil grin. They took them to a Person, dressed completely in black and hiding her face with a black cloth. "Where is the other prisoner?" said the Black Fire Queen. "Right here, your highness!" said a last goblin, dragging in an unconscious Usul. The Usul suddenly opened her eyes, and she seemed to be an young-adult Usul. "Who are you, Usul?" said the Black Fire Queen. "Rainy…" said the Usul, in pain when she talked. "_Rainy?_" said the Black Fire Queen "I need to talk to Rainy in _private._".

* * *

"Rainy, remember me?" said the Black Fire Queen. "The only thing I remember is that you killed lots of people!" said Rainy. "You probably don't remember _this_, but me and you used to be friends; until you ruined my life!" said the Black Fire Queen, revealing her face; she was a Yellow Wocky, with Pink Hair. "WOCKY?!" said Rainy.

**A/N: **The next chapter will be titled '_Wocky Returns!_' and it's a bit short. Wocky and Rainy are my Neopets, and I do what I please with them, just nothing illegal. I'm not that kind of girl!


	3. Wocky Returns!

**Chapter 3 – Wocky Returns!**

"Yes, it's me," said Wocky "After the trick!". "The trick we played on Icicle-water?" said Rainy. "Yes! After that I knew I'd never be free, and it bubbled up inside me-- it was all YOUR fault!" said Wocky. "But -- didn't you have fun?" said Rainy. "NO! It was totally wrong, and I knew it! But you had to drag me into it!" said Wocky angrily. "But… Flori … Bella … doesn't that mean _anything _to you now?" said Rainy. "I turned them into Black Fire Ice ages ago, and now that you're here I can do what I've always wanted to do!" said Wocky "You'll be with them in no time…" she added coldly. "That's _evil_, even for _you!_" said Rainy. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't; but I don't care! I want to see you punished for what _you _did!" said Wocky angrily, turning to one of the goblins and saying "Turn her into you-know-what, then put her in the dungeon with all the others…" she said.

**A/N: **Will Rainy escape before she falls into the same fate as her brother and sister? Flori is her brother, Bella is her sister. I forgot the whole gender deciding thing while I was creating Flori, and I accidentally made him a Male Uni. Well, these things happen...

Flori: It happened because it was your second time on neopets for years, Mum. It could've happened to anybody!

Me: Yeah, yeah... Anyway, here's the spectrum thingy:

Flori Clourbis – Red Male Uni – Eldest

Wocky Clourbis – Yellow Female Wocky – Second Eldest.

Rainy Clourbis – Green Female Usul – Third Eldest.

Bella Clourbis – Red Female Jubjub – Youngest.

There, now you know what colour, gender and species they are, along with an eldest-to-youngest spectrum! Bella is the Baby of the Family, really. She's prone to sugar-related hyperness, so don't give her any sweets, cookies or any other sugary foods you may add to your review!! Me? I get hyper from reviews! Also waiting for another Doctor Who DVD to come in the post, but that hasn't happened in ages... WHERE ARE MY CHIBI'S WHEN I NEED THEM?!

-Somewhere on chibi!Mt. Everest...-

chibi!Mr. Blobby: -babbles angry gibberish-

chibi!ten: _Yes_, we know you're hungry!

chibi!Mr. Blobby: -imagines chibi!ten as a tuna sandwich and drools-

chibi!ten: Uh oh... chibi!Martha! He's lookin' at me with hunger and droolin' again!

Me: -giggles- Did you think I'd pass up the chance to chibify one of my idols, MR. BLOBBY?! I really love him, but he never appears on the telly anymore... lol I now have an image on Mr. Blobby ("BLOBBY MUST EAT TUNA SANDWICH!!") trying to eat the Doctor ("For the _last _time, **_I AM NOT A TUNA SANDWICH!!_**") imprinted in my mind, feel free to create the image for yourself!


End file.
